


Roar of My Love and Pride

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lion King, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: || lion king au"i'm not gonna be here forever. someday, i'll leave this rock, kid." eda said to her cub as both of them look at the setting sun."then.. who'll take care of the pride rock?" the cub asked, worried that a lion, unknown to her, will take over the rock"you."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

wandering across the dry land for days with no food nor water. luz pants heavily, the high sun burns her back as she continues to walk on the drought. visible cracks spread through far from the lion's eye.

as the heat became unbearable. luz finally collapses. her body making a thud as small particles of dry smoke rises before returning back to the ground.

the cub's breathing became coarse and ragged as dehydration worsens. then a shadow flew over head, circling the helpless cub.

'this is it huh?' the cub thought as she watches the crow or raven, she doesn't know, fly around her. 'i'm sorry, mami.' then luz's eyes finally closed.

\------

"king! king!" eda called out for her noble bird, she jumps over a fallen tree and looks around the dry land. grumbling slightly "eda! come on, i found something!" the black bird said as he flew in front of eda and landed onto her head.

"this better be good." eda muttered. she walks up a small clump of land before gasping. she immediately ran towards the fallen cub, making king fly in the air and go beside the cub.

"what is it doing here?" king asked as he leaned his head down onto the cub's chest, hearing it's faint heartbeat. eda shook her head "i don't know, let's get them back to the rock." she opens her mouth, grabs luz by her scruff and started to be carried out of the dry wasteland.

\---------

luz coughed as she's felt a sudden rush of coldness, her fur started to feel wet and damp at the water was splash onto her. slowly opening her eyes to see a grey lioness and a black bird beside her, luz immediately stood up and growled at them with the back of her fur spiked up.

"easy kid." eda said "we just found you in the desert and figured we'd take you here." luz continues to growl "what is 'here'?" she asked. king flew and landed onto luz's head.

"haha, you're here in the pride rock. no need to thank us." king said as he flapped his wings. "pride.. rock?" luz muttered, not really knowing that this 'pride rock' is.

"i'll show you." eda walks pass them, she headed out of the cave with king letting out a small giggle as he flew towards eda. luz looks around the cave, it's a fairly simple one, she decided to follow eda and out into the open.

luz shook herself, getting the water off her fur before stepping out, a fresh cool breeze hits, making her fur dance in the winds. luz looks at eda who's sitting at the very end of the rock, looking onto the land below.

luz slowly sat down next to her, her eyes lit up as she saw how much lively the land is here. herds and packs of animals live amongst each other, the watering hole is within a distance and the sun is slowly reaching it's end as night comes in.

"welcome to the isles." eda declared with a prideful smirk on her face, luz's tail swished around excitedly. she could run around here as much as she wants! "this is where every creatures lives in peace and the circle of life happens." eda continues, letting luz bask upon her kingdom.

eda looks at luz's face, it's shining of wonder. "what's your name, kid?" luz looks at her "luz." eda nods "well, i'm eda! the most powerful lioness in the isles!"

"and i'm king, royal messenger!" king said as he proudly presents himself "now bow to me, cub!" luz looked at the bird, confused at his command. she looks at eda who nonchalantly shrugs "he's like that, don't mind it. we also have two more fellas that live here, just under the rock."

"they're on a hunt." king answered, eda nods.

"anyways, what were you doing in the desert?" eda asked "yeah, it's a no man's land. no oasis whatsoever! i mean, have you seen the skulls?" king added with a chuckle.

luz lowers her ears, she remembers it so vividly.

she and her mother were attacked by some hyenas. they were on a hunt for dinner, camila decided to bring luz along because she always wanted to go on a hunt. then a pack of hyenas surrounded them with hungry eyes. camila did her best to protect luz who's hiding behind her then she picked up her cub and started to make a run for it with the hyenas tailing them.

then they got cornered by a cliff, it's not a tall cliff and it's edges are good enough to slide down. camila whispered her last goodbye to her cub before she tossed luz over the cliff as a last resort of keeping her only child safe.

luz tried to go back to her mom but the hyenas are still running after her. she ran and ran until she ended up in the desert, she doesn't know where else to go so she wanders the empty wasteland. almost resorting to eating scorpions but she controlled herself.

eda stares at the cub's face, she's hurt. sighing, eda placed her paw onto luz's head, softly rubbing it. "you don't have to tell me if it hurts, kid." eda reassured. luz sniffed a little and lightly giggles as eda started to noogie luz.

"we're back!!" a singsong voice said, king groaned as he rolls his eyes. "he's back."   
"who?" luz asked, eda placed her paw off the cub's head and watches as two brown lions walk up to the rock with a zebra in their jaws.

"we got fresh zebra in the house!" a brown lion said with both of his eyes white, "good job hooty. i'm guess you made a mess down there, huh?" eda said as she looks over to the other brown lion whom gave a simple nod.

"who are they?" luz whispered to king, "that," king pointed at the blind lion "is hooty and that," he now points at the quiet lion "is owlbert." luz rose an eyebrow at the lions' names.

"why are their names relates to an owl?" king shrugs "that's what they wanna be called when we found them."

"found?" king nods. "we found them when they were just cubs inside a cave, shivering with no mother in sight."

"so.. you guys take in lost cubs?" luz asked, king nods again "yep, and you'll fit right in."

hooty sniffed the air, a low growl emitted out of his throat. "eda, do we have a visitor?" he asked as he slowly walks to luz, following her scent trail. "yes. hooty, owlbert, this is luz." eda did a quick introduction.

hooty finally got in front of luz, he sniffed the cub. luz, by impulse, lets out a squeaky roar and tries to claw hooty but he immediately recoils back. eda looks surprised, she lets out a laugh.

"yeah, you should be careful of your nose hooty. you don't want it getting clawed off by a cub!" eda continues to laugh and king joins in. luz crawled behind eda as she eyed hooty, her fur spiked up again.

owlbert did a more subtle and gentle approach. he sat down next to eda, he lowered himself to let luz know he's not a threat. luz's fur started to lower as she's calming down, she slowly steps out of eda's back.

owlbert watches the cub raise her paw then luz brought it down to his nose. owlbert fluttered his eyes in confusion before letting the cub do her thing, luz slowly smiles as the bigger lion didn't do anything.

luz started circling owlbert like a predator stalking it's prey, owlbert just watches and waits for the cub's next action. then luz pounces onto owlbert's head, lightly grabbing his skin and started shaking her head.

owlbert lets out a low yawn mixed with a roar making luz immediately jump off him. eda and king just watches in amusement seeing the lion and the cub playing.

luz tries to let out the same roar but it ended up like a squeak from earlier. eda snorts at the failed attempt of a roar "you'll get there kid, don't worry." owlbert stood up, he motioned his head towards the dead zebra, waiting to be devoured.

"owlbert's right, let's feast!"

\---------

as only bones remain from the zibra, owlbert pushed the bones off the rock and started to head down to his cave which he shares with hooty.

"eda, can i go out there?" luz asked as she stopped chewing on a bone, eda rose a brow as she looked at the massive land before her. humming a little, she shrugged.

"sure, why not? you can go tomorrow." luz jumps up in joy, "yes!"

"you can take king along." eda suggested as she chews her own bone. king shot her a look of 'are you serious?' and 'why'

"you can't be serious. the cub travelled through a desert, why does she need a cub sitter?" king asked, "yeah! i'm.. i'm a big cub!" luz agrees, her ears perking up.

sighing, "fine, you can go by yourself but just don't go into the boiling isles." eda said. "boiling isles?" luz asked, wondering where that is. 

"the boiling isle. an alternate place of the isles, that's where the banished, cast outs and animals who doesn't respect the circle of life live. that place has an inactive volcano but a stream from the watering hole goes there, it evaporates and fills the whole places in a thick fog." king explained, points at the far right of the isles.

the whole premise and look of the boiling isles, even from afar, is ominous and scary making luz shiver. the fog seems to never cease as it covers the entire place, and only that place.

it must be hard living in there.

"i promise, i won't go there."

"you better."


	2. Chapter 2

as the bright morning sun rises from the east, the warmth from eda sleeping beside luz is comforting. it's one of the most comfortable sleep luz ever had. she only got here yesterday but these lions and lioness already took her in like she belongs here.

the cub slowly stood up all fours, stretching her limbs before shaking her head to wake herself up. luz looks at eda who's still peacefully sleeping, she trotted out of the cave and saw king sleeping atop of a leafless tree.

she wants to call the bird and tell her she's going out, but she doesn't want to disturb either one of them so she jumped down the rock. slowly sliding down a slope before reaching the ground.

taking a deep breath, luz watches as the skies above slowly turn into bright orange before into the blue morning sky. she walks over a puddle to drink before going, the cub looks at her reflection as she drinks. her reflection getting distorted as small waves form when her tongue touches the water.

luz pulls away from the water and started to jog away from the rock before fully running. a big smile etched across luz's face as she can feel the morning breeze pamper her brown fur.

she saw a herd of antelope do their morning run as well, she followed them but kept a safe distance as she doesn't want to alarm the animals nor want to be trampled.

the sun is finally above, it shines down it's warmth down to the ground, letting every animal in the isles know it's a new day. luz wasn't paying attention to where she's going, she tripped over a fallen log and fell into a pond.

groaning, luz slowly stood up and heard multiple heavy hooves slamming onto the ground coming closer and closer. luz turned around to see the herd of antelopes are going straight for her.

she ducked and covered her head with her paws as the herd jumps over the log and continues to run. their hooves splashing onto the pond, making luz even more soaked.

as the whole herd finally passes by, a screech from an antelope is heard. luz's ear perked up, she immediately followed the noise and saw an adult antelope on the ground. struggling to get something off it's neck.

squinting her eyes a bit, luz realised it's a cub latching themselves onto the antelope's neck. "wha.." luz watches as the cub shake their head, in attempt to tear off the skin of the poor antelope then it finally stopped moving at the cub bit a nerve.

"gee, could've used some help back there." the cub said as they lift their mouth off the antelope's neck to look at luz. the cub has the same fur like luz but it has a honey shade. 

luz didn't say anything, she slowly walks up to the antelope who's breathing is shallow. it's eyes looked at luz, as if crying for help but it knows this is their end.

"quit staring at my food. get your own." the cub said as they spat some blood out of their mouth "are you new here?" luz nods "i just got here yesterday." luz looked away from the antelope and at the cub.

their golden hues piercing through luz's chocolate ones, it makes her wanna cower but she doesn't wanna display fear. "then move." the cub bit at the antelope's neck again and started to drag it away.

"w-wait!" luz jogging towards the cub "what's your name?" the cub rose an eyebrow at luz, they didn't say anything and continued to drag the antelope. "i'm luz, are you alone as well?"

"no." the cub said, "but i wish, i was." 

"what does that mean?" the cub drops the antelope and gave luz a deadpan expression, luz slowly gets the memo. "right right. but this is my first time meeting a cub like me here!"

the cub groaned "if i tell you my name, would you please leave me alone?" luz vigorously nods her head. "amity. there, happy now?"

"okay, amity. where do you live??" amity groans again "i thought you said you're gonna leave me alone?" she bites onto the antelope again and started dragging it. "well.. i just wanna get to know you." luz said as she follows amity.

"there is nothing for you to know about me. so please, just leave me alone." amity said, "you're just a cub digging her nose into my business." luz hummed, she looked up and she saw the wall of fog as they go closer and closer.

"h-hey.. why are we going in there?" luz asked, her ears flattened to her head. "it's where i live. don't you too also?" amity simply said, luz shakes her head.

slightly frowning, amity was about to ask something but a roar stopped her. luz whimpered, she bolted out of there, leaving amity as a big silhouette slowly gets bigger as it comes closer to the small cub.

"amity, you are late. is there something wrong?" the cub knows it's her father. amity shook her head, she saw her father's jaw bite onto the antelope's neck and started carrying it.

"well done amity. your mother is waiting for you."

king whines as he paces back and forth while rubbing his king together, it's almost mid day and the bird is hoping the cub is back by now. eda watche the bird get all antsy.

"eda, don't you think that luz got lost or something?" king finally asks, eda shakes her head "she'll be fine, you said so yourself." king continued to whine and pace back and forth.

eda rose an eyebrow in amusement. "why? are you worried?" king scoffed "ha! the royal bird is never worried of a feeble cub.." he shuts his eyes as he crosses his wings, trying to prove his point but he cracked a little.

"m-maybe, i should just check if she's fine." king flapped his wings and took off. eda snorted as she got through him, "it doesn't mean i care!" king shouts as he gets farther and farther.

as luz is far away from the boiling isle, she pants heavily and looks over her shoulder. the distance is like a few miles away, but at least she's far.

luz's eyes glistened as she saw that she's in front of the watering hole, she ran towards it and started to drink. as she's replenished, luz saw ripples from the water. she looks ahead to see a two cubs splashing water onto each other with three big lions standing on dry land, watching over them.

then a dark cub noticed luz looking at them "hey! wanna join in?" they asked as they waved their paw in the air. luz looked around if the cub is referring to someone else but her.

"he means you." the other cub said, proving the other cub's invitation. luz slowly walks in the water and got in front of them. 

the cub who called luz has a curly puff of hair on their head with dark eyes matching their complexion and the other has a peach colored fur with emerald eyes.

"i'm willow, this is augustus." willow introduced themselves, luz softly smiles "i'm luz and i know an augustus back home. we called him gus." she said. gus' eyes widened in excitement.

"gus, nickname. real nickname?! gus?!" he said as he slowly freaks out. luz giggles, gus turns around to face his father. "dad!" the bigger lion raised his head to look at his son.

"yes son?"

"call me gus now!!" gus yells back, his dad smiles at his son's antics. "okay, gus. who's that new cub with you, gus?"

"this is luz!" both cubs said. luz timidly waves her paws at the parents whom gave her a reassuring nod. "so luz, are you new here?" willow asked, luz nods "oh very. i just got here yesterday." luz submerged her head in the water a little to wash her face.

then a squawk is heard above them, the three cubs looked up to see the royal messenger circling them before landing onto the ground. "luz! thank goodness." king said as he sighed deeply in relief.

"hi king! is there something wrong?" luz asked, king shook his head "no, i just- eda just wanted me to see if you haven't gone to the boiling isles." king cleared his throat midway of his sentence.

the three cubs looked at them with a rose eyebrow, king scoffs "anyways, you're here. safe and sound, so i should go back.. now." king flew off the ground and started heading back to the pride rock.

"that was weird."

"very."

"wait, how come you know the royal messenger?"

as king got back to the pride rock, eda is waiting for him with a grin on her face. "well?" king patted himself off some non existent dusts. "cub's fine. just found some other cubs in the watering hole."

"aw, you care. don't you?"

"i do not!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gus is asexual in this :))


	3. Chapter 3

the boiling isles.

the fog turns the atmosphere thick, it also blocks the sun making the visibility tough and the temperature hotter than usual. even when the animals blocked the stream from the watering hole, the fog never disperses.

at least, not in a few years.

as times goes by, the visibility of the ground is manageable. though there are some bumpings here and there creating feeble fights.

amity kept a close proximity of her father as the animals whom inhabit the boiling isle doesn't tolerate weakness and will kill mercilessly if you don't know how to defend yourself.

it's a lawless land with a ruler. how ironic.

"amity!" amity looks around for the sound of the noise, then she suddenly got tackled to the ground. grunting, amity looks at the cub atop of her. recognising the peach fur and pink stripes, it's boscha.

another cub trotted towards them, his fur is black but his brown eyes pierced through the fog. mattholomule.

"you're back from your hunt!" boscha said, amity pushes her off. "did you see skara?" amity shakes herself, getting the dusts off her fur. "no." she said simply. boscha's ears lowered a little but she shook it off.

skara has never been sent to the boiling isles with her family. belos tried getting her family into his army, he wants to rule the pride rock but the family refuses to join hands. belos attempt of murdering them but the former ruler of the pride rock helped them and kept them under their protection from belos.

"did you see any cubs out there?" matt asked as he sat down next to boscha. amity's head wanders towards luz, a low growl emits down her throat as she thinks of that annoying cub.

"no. just a herd of food running before i caught one."

"amity." her father called out, amity stood up "i gotta go." she said to the two cubs. they both nodded, they said their goodbyes as amity jogs towards her father's side as they approach their cave.

the father and daughter went inside, the only light source is a campfire in the middle of the cave. "has she returned?" amity's mother asked as she laid on a rock with her calm expression.

"yes." alador grabbed amity by her scruff to place her in front of him and gave her a light push, signalling her to go to her mother. amity obliges. she walks up to her mother and stopped in front of the campfire.

odalia stood up from her rock and walks up to her cub. "you have done well on your first hunt. but," she stops behind amity "it still doesn't cut, does it miss lilith?"

the two blights looked at another lioness emerging out from the shadows. her dark navy fur makes it hard for her to be seen but her sea green hues light up in the dark.

"indeed odalia. but your cub has certainly excelled herself, belos would be happy to have her in his army." lilith said, she stares at the blights and at amity who has her ears lightly flattened.

"i appreciate the offer lilith, surely," odalia placed her paw onto amity's head "my cub has already thought about that. isn't that right, amity?" amity slowly nods as she doesn't want to disappoint her mother.

"yes, mother."

odalia smiled in satisfaction, lilith simply nods and stands up. "very well. please, excuse me." she bows before going out of the blights' cave passing alador as he stands guard.

"you will not disappoint me, amity." odalia said, her paw is still on amity's head and her claws unsheathe. slightly poking the cub's skin making her twitch.

"i won't, mother." 

"splendid! hurry along now," odalia licked amity's cheeks before lightly pushing her cub towards another entrance within the cave. "your brother and sister are inside, do take some rest."

amity nods and walks inside another cave, the sound of steam suddenly made her jump and her fur spiked up. she looks around to see edric and emira playing one of the steam holes.

rolling her eyes to herself, she quietly walks towards her rock. the twins noticed their sibling "oh, hey mittens!" edric waved. amity growled at that nickname but she sighs, she knows she's not gonna get some sleep with the twins messing around but she has to get use to it.

"how'd the hunt go?" emira asked as she grabbed a rat impaled by a stick, she places it above the steam hole, waiting for it to heat her food. edric excitedly taps his paws as he anxiously waits.

"it was fine." amity said, she turns around with her facing the wall. "how's the isles? still the same happy and bright place?" edric asks, he placed his head above the steam hole then it explodes in his face.

edric wheezed, emira grabbed her newly cooked rat and started munching on it.

"yeah..." amity mutters, her mind started to wander back to the cub she met earlier. her eye twitches, her tails swishes around softly. why think of her now when you can think of your future, amity though.

"ugh."

\--------

a few days has passed ever since luz got to the isles, eda has been observing the cub as she hangs out with willow and gus. "something's on your mind." king said as he sat on eda's head.

"how so?" eda asks, she watches luz getting tackled by willow and gus. their far away laughters are heard above the rock. a squeak roar is also heard from luz as she got off the ground and tackles gus.

"you've been staring into space, more specifically, the cub for some time now. you're thinking about it, aren't you?" sighing in defeat, "you're right." eda admits. "but she's doesn't have my blood."

king scoffs "blood schmucks, since when you listen to traditions? this is your kingdom!" the bird exaggerates as he spreads his wings. eda chuckles "you're right king. i have been over thinking this."

king nods in acknowledgement as to his right. then willow and gus' parents showed up to take their cubs home, the three cubs said their goodbyes as they went with their parents.

luz sat down and watches their figures get further and further until one of them separates and disappear. "luz." eda called from above, the cub stood up and jumped up to the rock to get to the top.

as she got to the top "what's up eda?" luz asks as she trots towards the older lioness. "sit with me for a moment." eda said. luz nods and sat down next to eda, overlooking the entire isles in a orange hue as the sun is slowly setting.

a comfortable silence is heard between them until eda spoke up "i'm not gonna be here forever. someday i'll leave the rock." she said to her cub as they both look at the setting sun.

"then.. who'll take care of the rock?" the cub asked, afraid that an unknown lion will take over of the rock.

"you."

with eyes wide, luz looked at eda to see if there's hesitation in her face. "a- are you serious?" eda nods and gave the cub a soft smile. "i know what you're gonna say. you're not ready to rule a kingdom you're not related to."

eda took the exact concerns out of luz's mouth, the cub nods. "i get it. i wasn't either, my.." eda trails off but she took a deep breath and continued "my sister is suppose to rule the isles after our parents."

"where is she?" luz asks, eda shuts her eye tightly before slowly opening them. "in the boiling isles. she was banished as my father found out she was working with belos. a malevolent lion that wants take the pride rock."

luz gulps, she shouldn't have asked. "i'm sorry." but eda shakes her head "it's fine, kid. anyways, with her banished. my parents made me take her place, i never wanted to rule the pride rock but," she chuckles midway.

"here i am."

luz lightly giggles, silence once again is heard between them. in all honestly, luz doesn't know how to rule, let alone a whole kingdom! what eda is referring to of 'someday' won't be coming soon right?

she'll still have eda to help and teach about everything. she also has king, hooty, owlbert, willow and gus.. maybe amity..

"i won't let you down, eda." luz said, determination seeping in her words. eda smiles, she slowly raised her paw then started to noogie luz making the cub laugh and tries to get out of the lioness' grip.

"i know you won't, luz."


	4. Chapter 4

"what is your purpose?"

"serve emperor belos."

"what is your mission?"

"take over the isles." the green furred lioness glared to particularly nothing as she says what her mother wants to hear.

"and how are you going to do that?"

"kill eda."

\--------

"my gods. they grow up so fast..." king said as she sniffs. the now grown brown lioness steps out of the pride rock, luz walks down as she was a bunch of lioness and lions sitting in a line. making a small runway for her.

luz said her hellos as she bows her head. she stops in front of eda who has a proud smile on her face with king, hooty and owlbert beside her. "ready?" eda asks luz looks back at the lions and lioness'.

taking in a deep breath before letting out a shaky sigh "not really." eda chuckles, she lifts her paw and lightly rubs the brown lioness' head. "you'll do great kid, now go!"

luz beamed, she looked at willow and gus who's also grown now. willow is bigger and a little bulky as she's the muscle of the trio, gus is only an inch taller than willow and has a wavy brown mane as his curls has smoothened a bit.

she motioned her head, signalling them they'll come along with her first hunt. willow and gus looked at each other with toothy smiles, they looked at their parents. they nodded their head, letting their kids go.

"let's go!!" luz started running ahead, "not fair!" willow started to chase after luz with gus tailing them. luz laughed as she feels the winds pampering her fur, she closes her eyes momentarily, letting her savour the feeling before opening her eyes.

then luz noticed that willow is beside her, she looks to her right to see gus as well. grinning, they continued to run across the isles. then gus started to separate from them.

"hey, where you going?!" luz asked "i'll be in the watering hole to catch some crocs!!" gus replied before fully taking off, heading for the watering hole. luz turned to willow "is he gonna okay?"

willow nods "don't worry! he can be tough as a honey badger!" she reassures. then she started to separate as well "i'll be by the cliffs!" luz nods and watches her friend to the other direction before disappearing.

i guess i'm alone, luz thought.

then she noticed a herd of zebra having their afternoon grass, grinning to herself. luz jumps over a resting buffalo and hides within the tall grass. she watches her footing as she doesn't wanna alert her lunch.

"split up. we'll cover more ground with it." the green furred lioness as she, a pink tigress and a panther steps out of the boiling isles. "since when you're our leader?" the panther asked.

rolling her eyes, the lioness ignored the panther's question. "in any case, i should be the leader since i'm more vigilant." the tigress scoffs at the panther "yeah right, a leader has to be strong and powerful! like me!"

"no! you're loud, you'll chase off every herd with all your bickerings!"

"as if you aren't annoying yourself!"

then a whole argument broke between the tigress and the panther, the lioness' eye twitched as she started to doubt herself of bring these two along.

"shut up!" the lioness roared, finally making the two cats shut their mouths. a low growl emits from the lioness' throat before huffing, "i said; we'll split up to cover more ground. understand?" the way the lioness said 'understand' is through her teeth.

the tigress and the panther nods, they did what they asked and started to head in opposite directions. the lioness watches until they're out of sight before taking off as well.

"come on.. where are you?" gus mutters as he circles the watering hole, waiting for his prey to emerge. lightly growling, he laid on the ground thinking the croc won't emerge if it sees him pacing back and forth.

his tail swishes around impatiently, "come on.." then ripples started to appear, gus waits for the croc to lift it's head before charging. his pupils became thin as he can see it's snout.

gus slowly snakes towards the water, tried not to alert the croc. then the croc was first the engage, it opens it's wide mouth, planning to snap gus' head off his body but the lion had other plans.

he raised his paw and scratched the croc's eye making it hiss and snap it's jaws with nothing in it. gus stood up, he jumps onto the croc planning to bit onto the croc's head but a voice stopped him.

"watch out!" then something collided onto gus making him fling towards the ground. a loud growl erupted out of the lion's throat, he pushed whoever is atop of him and watches his meal sink back down into the water.

with eyes twitching, he whiffed his head around to face whoever messed up his hunt "what was that for?! you made me lose my meal!" he yelled. the panther stood up with knitted eyebrows.

"meal? you're practically trying to kill yourself back there! just thank me for saving your life." the panther said, gus groans. he doesn't have time for this. he started to walk away, planning to do the more on ground hunting than in water.

"hey, where you going?" the panther ask as he follows the lion. "why are you following me? just go, i'm in a hunt." gus said "i can tell. i just wanna see if you aren't gonna kill yourself this time."

"how considerate." gus sighed as he has a potential cat who's gonna steal his food when he catches one. "i'm mattholomule, by the way." the panther introduced himself. "that's a long name. i'll call you matt instead."

"matt?"

"yeah, like a nickname. mine's gus."

as willow got to the cliff, she knows some rogue antelope or zebra goes here. she just has to wait, the lioness hides behind a rock. the only sound the cliff has is small tumbling rocks that echoes through the walls.

willow looked up to see the sun at it's peak, then she heard hooves clacking against the stone. the sound comes closer and closer until she was a baby zebra. it's legs trembling as it found itself here with no mother.

willow was about to step out and help the zebra but a roar stopped her and the zebra whimpered and leaned against the cliff's wall as if it'll help them.

then a pink striped tigress steps in, slowly cornering the zebra with a low growl emitting from her throat. willow can't just standby and watch a child get devoured, even if it's in the circle of life.

"hey!" she called for the tigess' attention as she jumped out of the rock, willow tackled the tigress making them roar. she looks at the zebra who's still shaken up.

"go! leave!" willow yells, the zebra did what it's told and immediately left the scene. the tigress pushed willow off her "look what you did!" she exclaimed. willow frowned "you were gonna kill a defenceless colt!"

"if it doesn't know how to defend itself, then it should just die!" willow's eye twitch in annoyance, the audacity. "what is wrong with you?"

the tigress scoffs "living here in the isles has made you all soft. it's disgusting." willow rolls her eyes, she started to walk out as she doesn't wanna be around this tigress anymore.

the tigress rose an eyebrow "where you going?" willow didn't answer and continued to walk away. frowning, the tigress jogged towards willow "you don't get to leave me like that." she growled.

"yes i can. i don't even know you." willow spat "then, i'm boscha."

"okay."

a few seconds of silence is heard between them before boscha spoke again. "aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

"why should i? your first impression was amazing." willow said, sarcasm evident in her tone. boscha gritted her teeth 'this lioness' she thought.

"ugh!" luz kicked the ground, letting her frustration out as she lost the herd for the third time! "why am i so bad at this?!" she screamed before huffing. she even considered going back to the rock empty handed with willow and gus having their prey in their jaws.

then luz's ears perked up as she heard stomping on the grass. she immediately crouched down, she poked her head through the tall grass, seeing a single antelope eating their grass.

perfect.

luz waits and watches the prey's movement, she constantly looks down at her footing, careful not to step on twigs. then she pounced!

instead of colliding onto the antelope's neck with her jaws sinking in it's skin, luz was brought to the ground with a loud growling above her. the lioness flattened her ears as she got overwhelmed but she growled back.

"get off!" luz yelled as she pushed the animal off her, as she looks where the place where the antelope is supposed to be. it's gone.

"you made me lose my prey!" luz snarled at the green furred lioness whom nonchalantly shrugs. "yeah, and? move on and find another." luz watches the other lioness walk away from her.

frowning, luz jumped in front of her and looked into her eyes making the lioness confused. "what?" luz hummed "do i know you?" the lioness looked at luz, the color of her fur made her remember something.

the lioness' eyes widened "you're that annoying cub." luz giggled "what a way to remember me but yes, and you're amity right? wow!" she started to circle amity who sat still.

"you're fur changed! is it heritage? it looks so cool!" amity lightly grinned "i could say the same to you. you've grown," she stood up, walks up to luz's ear and whispers "but, you're still childish."

luz scoffs "and you're still cold, i see." amity chuckles "what gave it away?" the brown lioness rolls her eyes. "i don't have time for this. i have to find something to eat. it was nice seeing you again, amity."

amity watches luz walk pass her, but she jumped in front of luz catching her by surprise. "amity, i really have to go." luz said, she tried walking pass the lioness but she blocked it as well.

"no." amity said, slowly enjoying messing with luz. "is there something you wanna tell me?" luz asked, as she rose an eyebrow. amity pretends like she's in deep thought before saying; "you're terrible at hunting. you won't get a prey anytime soon."

"gee, thanks for the afternoon report." amity's grin slowly gets bigger "no problem." then a squawk is heard above them, stopping their small banters.

"luz! you gotta come back home, now!" king reported, luz frowned. "did something happened?" king looks at amity who's blankly staring back at him. "n- not really but willow and gus are back with.. company."

"company?"

"ah! i don't know either! ditch the hunt and come back with your.. friend!"


	5. Chapter 5

a growl erupts out of eda's throat as she was her cub walking back to the pride rock with amity. the old lioness roars, she went between luz and amity and glares at the green furred lioness whom sank in intimidation.

"luz, what are you doing with her?" eda asked through her teeth as she doesn't take her eyes off amity. luz wryly walks up to eda, confusion and worry in her face "we sorta found each other, but she's friend! i promise!"

eda doesn't seem convinced, "what are you doing here?" amity lightly gulps. "w-we escaped from our parents' mistreatment, we couldn't take it anymore. me and friends were hoping we'd find refuge here in the isles." she explains.

luz lightly gasps, eda's expression softens. "eda.." the lioness looked at luz, with begging eyes that made eda hard to resist. "please let them stay." luz said.

sighing in defeat, "fine," then eda jumps up to a tall rock, overlooking everyone below. "but you three will keep an eye on them." she declares. willow and gus groans, luz on the other hand gladly accepts it.

"yes!" luz jumps, she turns to look at amity who gave another nonchalant shrug before looking at boscha and mattholomule. they exchanged a silent conversation before lightly nodding.

"so what you wanna do first? ooh, can i ask what's the boiling isles like?" luz asked, obviously planning to bombard amity questions which the lioness isn't up for. "it's dark, damp and hostile. that's all you nees to know." amity said as she walks pass luz.

"and where are you going now?"

"hunting, what else?" amity looks over her shoulders to see luz pouting, "don't worry princess, i'll make sure there'll be some prey left for you to hunt." luz was taken aback by the pet name.

before she could ask about, amity took off with dust trail behind her. luz was about to go to willow and gus but she remembers what eda told them, she immediately started running after the fast lioness ahead.

"i can't believe i'm stuck with you." willow said as she faces away from boscha, "feeling's mutual, lion." boscha replied.

"nice!" mattholomule beamed, gus rose an eyebrow at the panther. "why are you so happy?"  
"because, this gives us more time to get to know each other!" matt answered, "sure.."

"what do you think they're here?" king asks as he watches eda pace back and forth inside her cave. "i don't know and my gut is telling me not to trust them easily." she said.

"well, since your gut is mostly right on certain times. what do you wanna do?"

eda stops, she walks out of her cave and stands over the edge of the rock. she noticed at the corner of her eye, amity running off with luz behind her. she looks down to see willow and gus, who hasn't moved from their spot, with their companions.

willow and boscha are barely talking, while the other pair is bombarding the other cat with subjects he isn't quite familiar with.

"we'll just watch until one of them does something."

"geez, you're fast." luz pants as she finally caught up with amity who just stopped to let her catch up. "i asked this many times but i'll ask again. why are you following me?"

luz took a deep breath in and sharply exhales "well, eda told me to keep an eye on you."

"that still doesn't mean you can have to follow me everywhere." amity rolls her eyes, luz shrugs "while we're out here. mind teaching me some tips since you're such a great hunter." she said in a teasing tone.

amity sighes, she sat down and looked around until she spots of a grass mice scurrying through the tall grass. slightly grins "okay, show me how you catch that mice." she pointed at it. luz looked at the direction she's pointing at, she has to squint her eyes before she sees the grey striped rodent.

luz chuckles "easy!" she crouches down, watching her prey run around the grass. she followed the rodent with her eye before pouncing, luz grunts as she tried to catch it with her paws.

amity watches in amusement at the lioness' struggle of capturing the rodent, "come on!" luz said, she dug her snout down to the ground thinking the mice is there. luz felt something soft in her lips, she slowly raised her head out of the grass to see the mice but-

it's a bug.

luz shrieked, she spat out the bug and started to rub her tongue to get some dirt off. amity laughs at the lioness' failure, luz shot her glare but that doesn't amity of laughing her ass off.

"oh that was too good." amity wipes a non existent tear off her eye "you set this up, didn't you?" luz asked as she huffed in annoyance. "no. it's just a mere coincidence."

"you're not gonna teach me how to hunt, are you?" luz asked, her voice low. amity scoffs, "no," she stood and started walking away "a lion has to learn by themselves. we were already spoon fed as cubs, it's time we fend for ourselves."

then she took off once again but luz didn't bother following her. she heads back to the pride rock with her head hung low.

why is amity so cold to her? is she really that annoying? growling to herself, luz slaps herself mentally. "nice going luz."

while amity is walking farther the place luz tried to capture the grass mice. thoughts started swarming around the lioness' head, mostly scolding herself for being a jerk to luz.

but i wasn't being a jerk, amity says to herself. then she heard luz's voice echo around her head 'and you're still cold, i see.'

"shut up." amity mutters, she stops in front of a pond. she stared at her reflection, ripples started to appear making amity's face distort. then she dipped her head in the water.

after a few seconds being submerged, amity pulled her head out with a fish in her mouth still flapping around. amity shakes her head, letting the water fly around before dropping the fish far from the water.

amity dips her head onto the water again and took out another fish. she drops it next to now limp fish she pulled out early. she watches the fish move around, gasping for water before it went limp.

the lioness grabbed both fishes with her mouth and started to walk back to the pride rock.

luz lays out in the rock, letting the sun heat her furred body as it soothes her to sleep. eda asked where amity has gone to when she got back, but she doesn't know as a reply.

maybe she should just avoid amity, the lioness seemed better off without her hovering around. amity became more agile than her and knows how to hunt. she couldn't even catch a grass mice.

pathetic.

then something wet hits luz's side making her abruptly stand up. she looks around for the one who threw the fish but saw no one. luz picked up the fish, she walks over to the edge to see amity jumping down the last rock before meeting the ground.

luz noticed a fish in her mouth as well, the lioness smiled to herself. she went the cave to eat the fish that amity gave to her.

'i'll thank her later.'

"aw, how come we didn't get ant fish?" boscha whined as she the fish in the lioness' mouth. "get one yourself." amity simply said as she walks towards under the pride rock, a big shade to cover the sun.

"is there something between you and the queen's cub?" boscha asked, her eyebrows practically wiggling. amity scoffs, she dug her teeth through the fish's skin making blood ooze out before she tore off it's side.

"in your dreams."

"it better be." willow suddenly spoke up, both boscha and amity looked at the lioness. "if you do anything to hurt my best friend, i won't hesitate on feeding you three to the hyenas." she said, her voice dripping with venom.

amity frowns at the lioness' threat "don't worry, amanda. we won't hurt your dear best friend." willow shot boscha a glare.

"it's willow."

amity finishes her short meal and yawned. "i promise from heaven to back." she doesn't know if she means it or not but judging from willow's gaze. she doesn't trust her or, any of them of what comes out of their mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

as the sun finally sets. amity, boscha and matt tried to sleep in the pride rock's cave but eda blocked their path and glared at them. mostly on amity.

huffing, the three cats jumped off the pride rock. amity returned to her reserved spot under the rock and laid down, feeling the cold ground under her belly.

"that was amazing. you reasoning parent abuse. ha! they totally bought it!" mattholomule said as he sat down next to boscha. "what's up with you and curls, though?" boscha asked.

matt scoffs as he rolls his eyes "nothing. i'm just putting up an act for him to trust me. like amity's doing with the queen's cub, i think you should do the same boscha."

"go to hell. i'd rather go back to the boiling isles than 'befriend' that lion." boscha spat

right, an act.. amity said in her head. she shook her head and turned away from them. "find somewhere to sleep. this one's taken" the lioness listened to their soft rustling of standing up before they left her in peace.

amity didn't doze off instantly. she kept wondering if she's really putting up an act just to gain what she was told, what she's missioned to do. she doesn't know anymore.

the lioness' mind dangerously wanders towards luz. oh no, she thought. i can't have distractions right now, my family is counting on me to do this, amity said in her head.

she couldn't help but feel bad for giving luz a cold shoulder. what can she do to make it up for her? in all honesty, luz did grow beautifully more than amity expected.

the lioness' brown fur looked soft to the touch, her chocolate eyes glistening on the sun's rays making amity go blind when she smiles. her voice sounds like smooth honey.

amity's eyes widened as she didn't realise what's she doing. she placed her paws onto her head with a low groan escaping her lips, "i cannot believe this.." she mutters.

it's better if she gets some shut eye. maybe those thoughts will leave her in the morning.

luz looked out at the open cave, seeing the dark blue skies with little to no stars to make the night light up. as she saw eda block amity and her friends from going inside the cave, she felt bad for them as they slept outside in the cold night.

she looked to her side to see willow and gus huddle close to each other as they slept peacefully. eda told their parents about the situation and agreed to letting their kids say on the rock for a while.

but, luz doesn't get it. what makes eda despise amity so much? maybe she's ask that tomorrow.

while we're on the topic of amity. luz can't get the green furred lioness off her head, even though she did try to give her a cold shoulder but something about amity makes her intrigued, enticed.

is it her mysteriousness? luz barely know anything about her to be honest.

her cold demeanor that seemed to never crack? her smug face that held mischief or her glowing golden hues that looks like it's hiding something.

luz shook her head, she's going too far. amity's a friend, nothing more. a friend.. is she even luz's friend?

\---------

amity awoke at the rising sun's rays bombarding on her closed eyelids, she shook her head and lets out a yawn as she slowly stretches her limbs creating a satisfying pop.

she stood up and heads for the pond near her, she started to drink. as she's drinking, through the ripples, she can see eda above her, looking down on her.

amity felt uneasy but she ignored it and pretended she didn't see her.

as the sunlight went inside the cave, hitting luz to wake up. luz raised her head off the ground, lets out a yawn before standing to shake her head to freshen herself up.

she saw eda already outside, sitting at the every edge of the rock. luz trots up to her and peers her head over the edge to see what she's looking it at. it's amity, drinking water off the pond.

"she's been drinking for some time now. guess she's been dehydrated." eda said, luz looked at the lioness. "well, she looks like she's uncomfortable of you watching her drink." she said.

eda didn't reply, luz sighed "why do you hate amity, eda?" the old lioness looks at her cub who's looking at the rising sun as it slowly fills the isles with orange hue.

"i don't hate her, luz. it's just.." eda trails off, luz waits for her to continue "her family works for belos. who knows what odalia and alador shoved into their cubs' heads."

luz lightly frowns, she looks down at amity who stopped drinking and is staring at the pond, at the relfection. "amity doesn't seem interested of her family backgrounds." 

"that's what she wants you to think." eda sighs, she stood up "you're gonna spend your whole day with her?" luz smiles and nods. "don't get into too much trouble, kid."

"i won't!" luz stood up and started jumping down to the ground to head to amity. eda watches she cub get to the ground and started to crouch down as she stalks amity.

eda chuckles "kids."

as luz is stalking amity from behind, her tail swishing about. then when she's in range, luz pounced at her but amity moved out of the way making luz jump into the pond.

giggling to herself, amity watches luz spit out a small stream of water out of her mouth. "next time, try lightening your footsteps. you're being too loud and you scared off your food." she said.

luz's eyes slowly widens at what she just heard "did you.. did you just give me an advice?" her eyes practically shined. amity rolls her eyes, she looks to the other side "yeah sure, whatever. consider it as a freebie or something."

luz giggles, amity lightly purses her lip at sound but she shook it off and started walking away. "hey, can i come with?" luz asked as she jogged next to amity. "come where?"

"with you, silly." 

"fine, i guess."

luz and amity walks around the isles, watching each other hunt. mostly luz watching amity hunt, she tried to by herself but she ended up stepping on a twig that made a herd run off.

"watch your footing, you know these guys are sensitive to sound." amity said. "i know, i know but it's really hard for me to focus with you watching me." luz reasoned.

amity sighs then her ears perked up as she heard somme grass rustling. her looked to see a big clump of brown sitting atop of some grass, she can see it has some horns in the front.

grinning to herself, amity looks over to luz "watch and learn from the master." amity crouches down and started to slowly approach the buffalo. luz looks at the resting animal but a hint of familiar sets in on her as she looks longer.

"amity, i think we shouldn't attack them." luz said, amity ignored the lioness' warning and continued to approach it. luz slowly backs up, then amity jumps onto the buffalo and sinks her teeth on it's tough flesh.

the buffalo screamed and started to shake amity off them. amity got off the buffalo with small drops of blood in her mouth, the buffalo's eyes scream in anger as it frowns at the lioness.

luz now remembers. when she was a cub, she accidentally bit onto the same buffalo's tail as she thought it was a stick.

"run!!" luz yelled, she got in front of amity and started to push her. amity got the memo. luz lead the way with amity tailing her, the buffalo started running after them as well with their horns ready to impale the lionesses.

instead of being in distress like luz is, amity just started laughing. "why are you laughing?!" luz asked, confused, amity caught up to her and got beside her with a huge grin.

amity didn't answer luz's question and just kept running and laughing. but the sound of amity's laughter started to make luz loosen up as well, a small laugh rushed up to her throat.

"come on! i know a place to hide!" luz said as she started heading for the uphill climb, she saw the hole she hid while being chased by the buffalo before. she ushered amity to go inside first, which she hesitated of course but had to choice as the buffalo is getting closer.

the two of them squeezed into the hole, the rumbling of the rocks started to get louder. the pebbles below them trembled as the buffalo ran pass them.

a big sigh escaped from their lips which turned into light giggles and laughs. amity and luz looked into each other's hues, both glistening before pulling away.

"excuse me.." amity started to crawl out of the small hole, grunting slightly before the lioness popped out of the hole. she shakes herself to get dusts off her fur, luz got out with ease and turns around to see if the buffalo is coming back.

"that was crazy!" amity said as both of them started to walk back to the pride rock. luz smiles "yeah, why were you laughing back there anyways?" the lioness shrugs "eh, i guess something finally interesting happens... when i'm with you." amity whispered the last part out.

luz stops, her eyebrows are cocked. "wanna run that by me again?" amity scoffs and continues to walk. "it's nothing."

"come on! i swore i heard something after that!" luz said as she jumps in front of amity. "then your ears must be clogged." luz scoffs "no, come on say it again!"

"you can't make me."

"what if i can, master hunter?" luz swished her tail around as she's plotting something. "oh? and how are you gonna do that, princess?" amity asked, the 'princess' part smoothly rolls off the lioness' tongue as she's provoking the other.

"you better start running." amity grins at that statement.


	7. Chapter 7

the two lionesses planned on going back to the pride rock but they got side tracked.

"gotcha!" luz tackled amity to the ground with a smug grin, amity narrowed her eyes at the lioness "get off." she pushed her off. she looks at luz at the corner of her eyes before charging at her again.

they tumbled around before luz topped her again "got you again." she said, amity groans. "well, at least you're good at something." she said as she watches luz get off her again.

"hey!"

amity snickers, the two continued to walk to particularly nowhere. "hey, amity." luz broke the comfortable silence, amity hummed in reply. "are you gonna stay here? in the isles?"

amity looks at luz who has her gaze into the far horizon, she looks away "i don't know." she's being honest. she doesn't know what to do anymore, this mission set on her shoulders is deemed a failure.

what is she gonna say to her mother and father? to lilith? to belos about her incompetence?

"i kinda want you to stay here actually." luz pulled amity out of her thoughts, "stay with me, if you'd like to." amity looks down, she watches her paws land onto the rough ground, flicking some pebbles out of the way.

"i'll think about it."

"where are you even going?" willow asked as she follows boscha from behind, "what? tired of walking? go back to the pride rock for all i care, i can't hunt with you breathing down my neck." the tigress spat.

boscha wanted to hunt but willow decided to come along and watch over the tigress for her not to attack another offspring.

"i can't have you disrespecting the circle of life and get the blame for it." boscha scoffs at that statement. "news flash lion. life is a flat line. only the strongest get to live and rise to the top."

"and you're damn right." high pitched laughs started to echo throughout the walls, then heads perked up out of the twin hills they're in between of. it feels like they stepped into a trap.

"who said that?!" boscha yelled, then a hyena jumped down and landed a few feet ahead of them with a toothy grin. "hello." they said in a raspy voice. "what do you want?" willow asked as she slowly steps in front, beside boscha.

"nothing much, we just want you two to step aside and let my pack through." the hyena said, boscha narrowed her eyes at them "aren't you and your pack supposed to be in the boiling isles?"

"ugh, are you a goody goody two shoes? everyone here in the isles is so innocent." they mockingly said, willow lowly growls, boscha looks at her at the corner of her eye before looking back at the hyena.

"that makes the two of us. do tell me what are you gonna do if we step aside?"

then, sound of multiple hooves stomping against the hard ground started to come closer. boscha and willow looked over their shoulder to see a herd of zebra running side by side with a herd of antelope.

"ooh, nice. looks like day just got better. anyways, please make way so we can have our late lunch." both boscha and willow looked back at the hyena, some started jumping down and walks up to their leader.

clicking her tongue, "why don't you go back to what hole you came from." boscha lowered herself, the hyenas snarled then charged at the tigress first. the pack started running at boscha as well.

boscha raised her paws and smacked the hyenas' faces, sending back to the side. she grabbed one with her jaws and started to shake her head making the hyena whimper as they struggled to get out of the tigress' jaws.

she threw the bloody hyena at another, then the leader jumped onto boscha's back and dug their jaws into her back making boscha roar in pain.

then willow head butted the hyena, she grabbed the leader by their scuff. they tried to claw willow's eyes but she started shaking her head, threatening to tear off the skin.

at the corner of eye her, she saw three or two coming at her in the right and another in the left. she tossed the leader to the ones in the right, making them stumble then charged at the one in the left making them press against the wall and cower as they watched the bloody mouthed lioness growl at them.

"leave." willow said, her voice deep and menacing. the hyenas rapidly nods their heads, they moved out of the corner they were in and started running with their tail between their legs.

the leader was being helped up by the others, they glared at the two cats before disappearing out of sight.

boscha lets out a sigh before sitting down as she grits her teeth, feeling the hot stinging in her back. willow went towards her, she looks at the wound, it's quite deep.

"let's go back." she said, boscha lightly scoffs "i'm fine. this isn't new." willow persisted "we need to treat it, boscha."

"we don't need to! since when do you care?"

"for a long time!"

silence is heard between them, boscha looks dumbfounded as she stares at the ground. willow pursed her lips as she just said that out loud. the tigress slowly turns her head to face willow who's cheeks are in a light shade of pink.

"fine." boscha mutters before looking away again "what?"

"let's go back." the tigress slowly stands up, she winces as she tries to hold her head up high. willow immediately helped her, she placed her head under boscha's chin to keep her steady.

they left the grough with a blush on their faces.

"are you sure this is safe?" gus asked, he dug his claws onto the ground as he slowly follows mattholomule who's walking the edge with ease.

"of course! don't tell me you haven't climbed before." matt teased, "i have and it's just trees." gus said. the panther chuckled, he jumped making a piece of the edge fall off.

"stop that!" matt laughed, gus groaned as he rolls his eyes and continued to follow the panther. as the two got to a platform, gus sighed deeply and laid onto the ground feeling it's gritty surface.

"finally, wide ground."

"you really don't know how to climb, do you?" matt asked, he walks over to the edge and sat down. "no, because i'm not a mountain lion." gus said, matt snickered "every cat knows how to climb, gus."

"well not every cat."

"dang, you're boring." this struck a cord within gus "what did you-" before he can retort back at matt a far away high pitched laughter is heard across the valley.

"what was that?" matt asked, he slowly stood up and looked into the horizon. unbeknownst to him that the ledge is slowly cracking from his weight and instability.

"hyenas? they're probably on a hunt." gus replied, matt hummed "let's check it out." the lion's ears perked up as he heard something cracking. his eyes widened as he saw matt descending- more fall off the edge.

"matt!!" gus rushed over to the edge, he saw matt digging his claws onto the cliff side. the drop looks like, at least 30-40 feet. they did climb the highest point, matt wanted to go higher as he realised there's more but gus stopped him.

gus laid down, he reaches his paws for matt. the panther gritted his teeth as he can feel his claws slipping, "come on!" gus yelled, he slowly move himself off the edge to grab matt.

mattholomule pulled his first paw off the cliff and immediately slammed it as far as his arm can reach then slowly leveraged himself up. gus grabbed his extended paw and started to pull him up, as matt's head is almost at the top.

gus bit his scruff and pulled the rest of him up. as the panther got back safely to the ground, they both pant heavily which turned into a small giggle by matt.

"thanks." he said, gus softly smiled "consider this as a payment for 'saving' me from the croc." matt smiled "so you admit you needed my help back then?"

gus stood up and made a 'psh' sound "in your dreams."

matt looked at the lion's dark brown hues, it's shimmering under the late afternoon sun. the panther feels a little humid, maybe because of his heart beating like a marching band when he almost fell to his death.

or-

"is there something on my face?" gus asked, making matt snap out his trance. he shook his head and stood up. "let's get down, i don't want you feeling cocky if i fall again."

gus snickered "good call."

the sun slowly sets to the west, leaving a red, orange hue in the sky before it transitions to dark blue. amity and luz walked back to the pride rock, they thought they were the first one who got there but it seems like everyone is already here.

luz noticed that willow and boscha are bickering about something, as they got closer, she heard them say "ow! geez, are you trying to heal me or worsen the wound?!" boscha said.

"at least be thankful that i'm doing this!" willow shot back as she pulled the last string to hold makeshift bandage made out of leaves or herds.

"whoa, what happened?" luz asked, both of them looked at the lioness "got somewhat ambushed but we won." boscha bluntly explained. luz looked at willow who just shrugged "what she said."

they also saw gus and matt talking to each other under a thin tree, luz doesn't wanna intervene so she jumps up to the makeshift staircase up to a pride rock which is just rocks placed onto each other.

luz stopped as she doesn't hear amity behind her anymore, she turned around to see the lioness sitting on the ground, watching her go up to the pride rock. "oh, right. i'll see you tomorrow, amity!" she gave amity a wave whom slowly waved back before luz jumps up to the top.

eda came out of the cave, "how's your day?" she asks as she walks up to luz "it was great! seems like everyone got pretty busy as well." she referred to the others.

eda chuckled, she looked down to see amity walking towards her sleeping spot. "hey, kid." eda called, everyone from below looked at her but her eyes are just on amity.

"you, come up here." she motioned for the lioness to come up. amity looks around to see if it's some else the queen is referring to, "yes, you! geez, who else am i pointing to?" eda said as she sighs.

luz giggled "well, you aren't really pointing eda." the two of them watched amity jump up to the rock of the pride rock. she stopped in front of eda as she held her head high.

"luz, do you mind? i need some time alone with her." amity lightly gulps as she hears that, luz nods. she gave amity another goodbye wave before trotting inside the cave.

"she's fond of you." eda starts, catching amity off guard. "p- pardon?"

"it doesn't have to be rocket science to figure that out, kid. to be honest, i still don't trust you with my cub. blight." amity winces on how eda said 'blight'. it left a bitter taste.

"i understand." amity mutters, she looks to the other side, avoiding the piercing golden eyes of the old queen.

"but.. i'm willing to you give you a chance. for luz." eda sighs, amity's ears perked up as she heard that. "really?" eda nods, she turns around and started heading to her cave.

"by first light, i'll take you somewhere tomorrow." she said before disappearing into the cave. amity sat there for a moment with a thought before softly smiling, it feels like you're getting the approval of your girlfriend's mom.

ha! luz isn't my girlfriend, hahaha no. it's just a mutual friendship between us, nothing more!

amity shook her head as she doesn't wanna be left her alone with her thoughts anymore. they're giving her a headache.


	8. Chapter 8

amity twitched as she felt the sunlight hit her eyelids, she opens her eyes and lets out a yawn, she stood up as she arched her back to make some bones pop.

the lioness shook herself to waken herself up, before walking over to the pond to replenish her dry throat. as amity finishes, her eyes widens as she saw her reflection on the water.

half of her face isn't showing, like it's covered or something.

"what the.." the lioness mutters in confusion, this never happened before so why now?

"you're up early." amity turns around to see luz walking behind her, she softly smiled "yeah, the queen did say we're going somewhere in daybreak." luz's eyebrow slowly rose.

"you and eda are going somewhere? ooh can i come- no, wait.." luz trails off as she rethinks her wordings, amity chuckled "yeah, i don't know where though."

"this is perfect! i mean, you and eda can have a small bonding time, you know?" luz said, "yeah, you could say that." eda jumped down the last rock and walks up to the two lionesses. 

"ready to go?" eda asks amity whom nods, "okay luz, guard the rock while i'm out. watch over hooty, he might jump into mud and cover the entire place again." luz cringed at the thought, it happened one time and it wasn't the best.

"you got it eda!" luz salutes with a bright smile, amity kept her cheek grow a little warm at the sight. the smile puts the rising sun to shame.

"bye! come back safe!!" eda and amity started walking away the pride rock with luz waving them goodbye. "wait!" amity looked over her shoulder to see luz jogging towards her.

"need something-" amity was cut off as luz lightly licks her cheek making the heat in her cheek grow hotter. eda chuckles "daring today, are we?" luz blushes and slowly backs away from amity.

"don't worry kid, she'll back."

"if you don't mind me asking.. where are we going?" amity asks as the two lionesses walks farther and farther from the isles, not exactly going towards the boiling isles but the greenery started to become grow less and lesser until the canvas is only dead weeds and trees.

"have your parents told you about the divide?" eda asks as she got in front of amity and didn't look at her. amity has told of the story every single day, she practically memorized it and she hates it.

"yes."

"and i'm guessing they sugar coated it."

"pretty much." eda sighs deeply, "this land used to the isles. now only half of it is left. this used to be a land filled with animals living together in peace, as one. there's no division, but someone always has to ruin it." eda growls at the last part.

"when belos arranged an attack, his army has spread fire causing a massive wildfire. burning everything to the ground, he planned on getting the fires to the pride rock but," eda chuckles bitterly "by the gods above, they gave rain. putting out the fires but the land was far too gone to be healed with just rain water."

the old lioness slowly turns around to face amity who has her ears flattened as she listens to the real story on what happened that day. "but.. i still reminisce the days of simple." eda lightly drags her paws on the dry and burnt boil, feeling it's ashes.

"i visit everyday, hoping, wondering if this land still has a chance to recover and," eda ushered amity to come closer, the young lioness did so and sat down beside to see eda scrap off some ashes, revealing a single closed flower.

amity's eyes widens, there's still life here.

"i think it's just taking it's time." eda smiles at the sight of the flower, amity couldn't help but smile as well. "tell me something, kid. is that old geezer still alive?" 

"i don't know... no one ever sees him, but they kept saying his name like he's alive." eda scoffs "he's definitely dead. what about lilith?" amity's ears lightly rose at the name.

"lilith? you know her?" eda started walking, amity followed suit. "know her? she's my sister." eda snorts. the young lioness' mouth went agape with that new information.

"h- how-"

"what? you don't see the resemblance?" eda flashes a grin, amity slowly shakes her head "not really... lilith rarely smiles."

"oh i wonder why." eda jumps down as she saw a murky riverbank below, amity jumped down beside her. behind them is some piled up burnt logs, set up as like a rolling staircase.

"how is she doing though?" before amity could answer that, a new voice made them froze. "why don't you ask me that yourself, sister?"

eda turns her head in front of her to see lilith in front of some other lions and lionesses. "good work, amity. emperor belos would be proud of you." lilith praised, this isn't a good time for that.

within the pack behind lilith, there's her whole family with edric and emira looking like they don't want to be here.

eda whiffed her head towards amity, her face contorted into anger and hurt. "you set me up?" amity frantically shook head. "no no no! i didn't mean for this to happen!!"

"after i gave you my gratitude, this is how you repay me?!" eda roared making amity cower in fear. "aw, did that scar your ego, eda?" odalia taunted. eda looked at her at the eye before looking back at amity who has her tail tucked between her legs.

"what do you want, lilith." eda said, averting her gaze from amity who looks away in shame. amity saw her mother motioning her to come towards them but she doesn't want to move.

"what emperor belos wanted. set this land in order." lilith simply said, eda mockingly scoffs "you truly are the lowest scum on earth."

"and you haven't been a very good queen. leaving your kingdom unprotected with three children alone with nothing to defend themselves."

"ha, talk about bad parenting." i could say the same to you odalia.

both eda and amity's eyes widens as they knew what that meant. "luz.." amity whispers, eda growls. "you're fighting dirty lilith. well, i almost expected it since you're a lapdog for a tyrant!"

lilith's smug expression slowly drops "insult me all you want, sister. but that won't help you little cub, amity, finish her."

amity slowly backs away from eda, odalia and alador frowns at this. "what are you doing?! do it!!" odalia yelled. "forget it! attack!" lilith declared. the lions and lionesses roared and charged at eda.

eda let's out her roar before slashing a lion across their face, amity growled. she started to help eda, she grabbed someone's neck and tosses them to the side.

then alador came running towards amity, colliding onto her side and making her slammed onto the wall, knocking her out.

lilith watches her sister claw and bit at the other lions who tried to take her down. but then, odalia suddenly bit her front foot hard, making eda roar before smacking the other lioness in the face.

eda winced as she used her bitten foot to keep herself steady. she can't fight like this, she's outnumbered. the old lioness started to climb up to the logs, making some roll down and turn into splinters as it crashes onto the ground.

the lions and lionesses only watch as the queen struggles to climb up to her safety. they don't want to chase after her as the logs might trample and crush them.

as eda got to the top, she started running back to the isles. hoping that luz would be okay.

when eda finally got back to the pride rock, she was met with hooty and owlbert whim helped her up. "eda!!" luz rushed her, as she saw the bloody foot, she already have tons of question swarming her head.

"what happened?! where's amity?! why-"

"amity.." luz stops as she heard eda mutter the lioness' name. gus and willow along with mattholomule and boscha ran towards to see the commotion. eda turns her head to towards the panther and tigress, a low erupted from her throat.

"she betrayed me. betrayed us. you, will leave and never return to the isles." everyone looks confused "eda-"

"LEAVE!"

as amity come to, she immediately stood up to see if eda is okay but she isn't there anymore nor to be seen. she got out, thank goodness. she thought in relief.

but then, amity yelled in pain as a sharp sting ran across her face making her head turn to the side.

amity blinked multiple times as she realises what just happened, she looks at her mother who is pissed with her claws out. "what did you do?!" she yelled.

the scar is stretched across the bridge of amity's nose.

amity glares at her mother "i did nothing!" she retorted back. "exactly! i have trained you to do what you've been asked to and yet you didn't kill eda as command!"

amity grits her teeth "guess what old woman! i'm not a robot!" she saw her mother's eye twitch at that comment. odalia once against raised her claw again, threatening to scratch her again.

but, edric and emira jumped in front of amity, making odalia stop midway. "step aside." she said, edric and emira glared at their mother before looking over their shoulder to gave their litter sister a soft smile.

"go mittens!" edric said. "yeah, we'll cover for you!" emira added. amity blinks, she returns the smile before climbing up the logs just like eda did.

odalia growls as she watches her failure of a cub climb up until she reaches the top. she turns her attention towards the twins whom feel proud as they saw one of amity's genuine smiles.

"you dare betray family?"

the twins looked at their parents before looking at each other with a smug expression. "if it makes little mittens happy."

"totally worth it."

amity got back to the isles but something is different. she saw all kinds of animals lined up, making a runway specifically designed for amity. the animals stared down at amity with spite and growls are heard from them.

as the lioness got to the front, two brown lions looked at her with a deep frown. then eda slowly emerged above the rock, "amity blight." she started.

"eda, i'm sorry! i didn't mean any of it to happen, i-"

"silence!"

the animals roared, screeched and just made noise just to make amity shut up. luz is watching this from behind, she has tried to convince eda that amity's intentions aren't what happened today.

boscha and matt are hiding in hooty and owlbert's cave with willow and gus. hooty and owlbert got a little hesitant on letting the panther and tigress in their abode but they did help taking down the (failed) attempt of ambush.

"you are hereby decreed-" a short silence is heard until;

"exiled!" amity's eyes widened as she heard that. "no!!" luz screamed, she tried to run to the edge to see amity but she was blocked by two lionesses.

"eda, you can't do this!" luz yelled, "i can luz, because i'm still the queen." eda replied,


	9. Chapter 9

"w- wait.." amity begs for reconsideration, but eda has already made up her mind. the animals are livid, they started closing in on amity making her slowly back up.

deception.

disgrace.

evil is plain like the scar on her face.

a hippo came charging at her which amity immediately dodges, but hooty and owlbert knocked her off the platform making her impact onto the ground.

deception, an outrage!

disgrace, for shame!

she asked for trouble the moment she came.

amity stood up as she heard violent hisses coming towards her, she started running and she ducked when the antelopes started knocking their heads onto one another.

the lioness stopped as she saw a rock land in front of her, she looked up to see monkeys tossing rocks at her. she evaded them and continued to run.

born in grief.

raised in hate.

helpless to defy her fate.

she ran under a giraffe as they tried to block her way.

"amity!!" luz jumped over the two lionesses blocking her but willow and gus was the one who stopped her. luz can only watch as the lioness run from the isles, her heart started to feel heavy and it hurts.

let her run.

let her live.

but do not forget what we cannot forgive.

eda watched momentarily before looking away, she knows the animal will do anything to drive amity out of the isles, she doesn't have to watch it.

her ears twitches and her heart wretches as she heard luz's beg for this to stop.

and she is not one of us.

she has never been one of us.

a flock of birds flew above amity, they screeched and started viciously pecking the lioness' head. she roared in pain then she tripped and fell into one of the streams from the watering hole.

she is not part of us.

not our kind.

amity slowly stood up, lightly panting, she looked over her shoulder to see the animals in a standstill while glaring at amity. silently telling her 'go back to where you came from, exile scum.'

amity looks away, she looks down at her reflection seeing the same. half of her face is covered. then ripples started to appear and her mirror self is morphing.

she slashed the water before she could see herself and continued running.

she is not one of us.

as amity is only a speck, luz pushed through willow and gus and stood in behind eda with tears threatening to fall. "why did you do that?!" she screamed.

eda slowly turns around to face the young lioness, "you don't understand, luz-"

"no! you don't want to understand! amity isn't like the outcasts! she isn't her parents!"

"you weren't there, kid!"

"i don't need to be as you gave her injustice!" luz spat, she started running down the pride rock and planned on going after amity.

eda called for luz to come back but the lioness ignored her and continued to run. the queen sighs deeply, she made a big mistake..

looking down at her bitten leg, it's hard to shift her weight in that leg without hurting herself. eda walks back to her cave with owlbert, hooty and king helping her.

willow and gus watched the queen slightly limping, they looked at each other before jumping down the pride rock and into owlbert and hooty's cave.

boscha paces back and forth while matt is sitting, anxiously waiting. their ears perked up as they heard the lion and lioness' walk in.

"what happened?" boscha jogged towards willow "the queen exiled her." the tigress and panther lets out a solemn sigh as they look to the side.

"why are you really here?" gus finally asks, "you came out of nowhere. then this, the failed invasion, the ambush. what is going on?"

boscha took a big sigh "we were assigned to take out eda, by.." the tigress trails of, she shook her head "it doesn't matter. what matters is that we've dropped the mission."

"why?" gus asked "because we met." matt replied.

both gus and willow's cheeks grew warmer "but that still doesn't answer the question. 'by' by what?" willow asked. she started to walk towards the tigress whom slow backs up.

"what boscha?"

"we were using you to get through eda, okay?!" boschs blurted out, willow's eyes widens as she heard that. boscha winced, "b-but we'e changed our minds! we dropped the mission!" she tried to convince the lioness but she recoiled away from her.

feeling dejected, willow turns around and walks towards the exit where gus is waiting outside.

willow took a deep breath and sighed "come on gus, let's leave for a while."

"willow-"

"boscha- i.. i need some space, okay?"

"amity!!" luz called out for the green lioness but no response is heard. the sun finally sets, luz wanders around the land with no destination in mind.

she checked the small hole they used to hide from the raging buffalo, nothing. the spot where they reunited, nothing.

luz sighed, demoralized. she isn't gonna find amity. she's exiled..  
she wishes she could have done more, done something to prevent this.

the lioness continues to walk, not running anymore as she's drained. then she noticed small oasis filled with fireflies lighting up the scenery.

as luz got to oasis, she lightly dips her head down to the water, taking a sip. but stops as she noticed her reflection by the fireflies' light.

her reflection is missing the left side of her face. frowning, luz tilts her head to the right more but it didn't change "what.." she mutters as she backs away from the water.

luz shook her head as it's probably a trick from the light. she walks into the trees, hopping over some logs and almost steps into some beetles.

two beetles holding each other like lovers. or it's just trying to instill dominance.

luz looks around to see pairs of each animals. monkeys, butterflies, birds, frogs, hell even mosquitoes.

it's annoying her and making her feel left out.

"oh, rub it in will ya?!" luz roared but huffed as she saw the animals hide behind or within the trees when she roared. "sorry." she said before continuing to walk. 

as luz got out of the trees, she walked up a small hill and sat down. she couldn't help it as tears started rolling down her cheeks and into the grass below.

luz sniffled, she tried wiping the tears away but it's too much. "amity.. where are you..." she shakily whispers. "please.. come back."

then rain started pouring as if it's a response for luz's wish. "gee, thanks." she said sourly, luz stayed there. letting the rain soak her brown fur as it slowly gets heavy.

in the treeline, a pair of solemn golden eyes watches the lioness out in the rain doing nothing but hang her head low. amity wants to turn away and never come back, she'll only bring trouble when she's with luz.

but, half of her wants to be with the lioness.

with hesitation, amity placed her first paw out of the heavy, feeling the cold droplets onto her used to be dry paw. then she fully got out of the trees, finally letting her fur get soaked like luz.

amity slowly approaches luz, who hasn't noticed her presence yet. "hey." she called.

luz's ears perked up, she looked over her shoulder to see amity with a small smile. luz smiled bright, she stood up and immediately ran towards the other lioness.

amity braced herself for the impact, luz slowed herself and nuzzled her head under amity's head. this caught the green lioness off guard but she nuzzled her chin onto luz's head.

a purr erupted out of both lionesses throat as they indulge themselves onto each other's warmth, not minding the rain.

"i thought, you left.." luz said "i really don't have anywhere to go." amity replied. the two pulled away and looked into each other's hues, then luz licked amity's cheek making her face fume.

luz giggled, she started running around while giggling like a cub as she jumps into the small puddles. amity giggles as well, she started chasing the lioness whom taunted her.

then amity jumped onto luz, making them slide on the slippery grass. the two giggled madly, amity returned the kiss before getting off luz.

they're back at the same oasis luz drank to, they hunched over to see their half reflection complete, they complete each other.

"hey look. we are one." luz said as she smiles, something flashed within amity's head. "what.." then luz stood up "we'll run away together!" she jumped and smoothly slides across the ground.

"and we'll start a pride, all on our own." amity likes the idea but, they can't. not now. she walks up to her lover and pressed her temple onto luz's.

"we can't."

"what? after what they did to you?" luz said, she pulls away and looks at amity's scar. "but if we leave, they'd be in war. forever. we need to stop them, luz." amity replies.

then thunderous roar made them jump and look up into the dark sky, the rain suddenly grew heavy.

"we have to go back." luz said, amity nods before they took off. running back to the isles.


	10. Chapter 10

"what are we gonna do? they're gonna come here and attack, eda is injured, no trusts us anymore." matt said as he paces while looking out of the cave's entrance seeing the heavy rain.

"guess we have no choice." boscha stood up and stood in front of the entrance, her shadow covering matt. "we have to do everything to stop them."

eda winces as owlbert presses a herb onto her wound, lessening the pain "eda.." king mutters. "i know king, i know. have you found luz yet?"

king shooks his head and looks onto the rain "she.. she'll be fine, i think. she's a tough lion." the bird reassures. "i messed up king, now the kid won't come back to look me in the eye." eda said, her voice lowering.

"h- hey. don't say that. maybe luz just needs time to think, she'll return, i promise."

eda looks out in the rain, "thanks owlbert." the lion nods, he stood up and went out of the rain to keep a look for any intruders or luz, leaving hooty inside.

willow and gus are inside as well. willow curled up into a wall as she faces the wall and gus sitting, deeply thinking what's gonna happen next.

she stood up as well, the queen grits her teeth as she slowly shifts her weight on the injured foot. hooty helped her stand straight, eda sighs "thanks."

"be careful, hoot."

eda looks over to king who's eyebrows are knitted in worry "i hope you're, king."

"we leave tonight as this night will be our victory." the old lion said, his face covered within the shadows. the lions and lionesses below him roared and howled.

a strike of lightning gave a brief glimpse of the lion. emperor belos.

lilith looked at the old lion at the corner of her eye "tonight, we will slaughter that wretched queen! eda!!" belos exclaimed, the lioness' eye widens.

she was promised when belos took over the isles, eda would be kept alive only to rot in a cage.

"m- my lord, may i hearing this right?" lilith asked, belos shifted his gave at the lioness. his blue eyes almost looks like it's glowing within the dark.

"have you not be informed? yes, your sister will be out of the picture as we finally take the isles along with the other inhabitants." he said, like it's a matter of fact.

"t- this.. this isn't what i have been promised! spare my sister, my lord! i beg of you!" lilith said, asking for reconsideration. "lilith." belos said her name with a growl.

"your attachments are getting in the way of our certain victory. in case you have forgotten, your family banished you and i took you in like a daughter i never had."

lilith slowly backs away from the stone throne as belos continued to talk "and i must thank odalia for giving us a big leverage."

odalia, who's standing in front of the crowd, smirked at the emperor's praise. "oh, it's nothing, emperor."

"do not be modest. with eda injured, it'll be like a hare walking in a crocodile's jaws."

amity and luz continued to run back to the isles with lightning cracking above.

"so you're telling you were using me to get through eda to kill her?!" luz screamed through the rain, amity bit her lip as she started regretting on coming clean but she has to do it.

"i'm sorry!! but i changed my mind!!" amity yelled back, they jumped down a small cliff but stopped as lightning struck a tree. igniting on fire and dropped onto the ground.

they got around it "what made you??" luz asked. "because i met you!" the brown lioness' eye lightly widens as she started to feel giddy.

"mind saying that again? the rain is kinda loud!"

"luz!"

luz laughed "sorry!"

owlbert lets out a roar, alerting everyone within the pride rock. boscha and matt immediately stepped out of the rain, ran in front of the pride rock, ready to defend it.

eda and everyone inside stepped out as well with hooty helping the queen. she walks over to the edge, she notices the tigress and the panther below but didn't mind as orbs of orange light in the horizon started to come closer.

a growl emits out of everyone's throat as they know it's belos and his goons.

as the outsiders got in front of the pride rock, boscha and matt noticed that they're holding torches with sinister smirks on their lips.

"hello, eda." belos said, his voice cracking in his old age.

eda clicked his tongue "you look terrible. i'm surprise you can even stand up from your death bed."

the old lion dryly chuckles at the queen's comment "oh, i would not want to miss this legendary night."

"the only legendary tonight is you dying!"

belos grinned, "is that so? i rather look at it the other way around." he nods, giving the signal. the lions and lionesses who have torches started circling the pride rock, burning the grass as they make a fire circle.

"what is this? another stupid trick? it's raining, you old buffoon!"

as eda said, the rain slowly stops, letting dread sink in as the fire gets bigger before.

boscha and matt attacked the lions and lionesses whom made the fire, but it's too late. the fire already encircled the pride rock, trapping the insiders.

"history repeats itself, doesn't it eda?" belos said as he and others slowly walk through the wall of fire. the tigress and panther started to back up as they're obviously outnumbered.

willow and gus got down to help with owlbert and hooty behind them. they jumped onto the outsiders, digging their jaws onto their skin making them roar in anguish.

suddenly, the blight twins appeared within the crowd and started clawing them. they looked up to the pair with a toothy smile "thought you'd need some help!" edric said as he kicked a lion off the platform.

"well, don't just stand there! come on!" emira said, "are you sure we can trust them?" willow asked to particularly no one but is hoping someone would answer.

"they're in neutral ground, so yes??" boscha was the one who answered the question. 

lilith just stood there, in complete shock as she watches what the outsiders are doing to her former home. where she grew up in.

she looks up to see her sister watching belos climb up to the pride rock with everyone uses themselves to protect their 'precious' emperor.

"edalyn.." lilith has to help.

she lets out a roar before charging into a bunch of lions. she bit on someone's tail making them before and she threw them into the fire wall.

the dark lioness pushed her way through the horde, throwing some into the fire making them immediately push themselves out to the other side.

the two pair looks at lilith with great surprise and confusion. "i'm so sorry." she said. but then someone jumped onto her, biting her neck.

willow rushed up to lilith to help, she smacked the lion off her making them fall down into the fire. they screamed before pulling themselves out of the fire.

as belos got to the very top, eda stared down at him. vigilantly watching the old lion's movements, she also noticed that odalia is beside him giving her, her annoying smug smirk.

"would you do the honors, odalia?" belos asked as he lifts his shaky paw, pointing at eda.

"gladly, emperor belos." odalia slowly walks up to eda, her movements like a hunter as she eyes her prize. she roars and charges, eda prepares herself with her claws digging into the stone but another roar is heard.

a big one or is in unison.

then amity and luz jumped front of them, luz giving eda a straight face as amity glares at her mother with her teeth bared.

"luz?" eda said, as she stares at the brown lioness. "amity.." odalia growls "you're even weaker than i thought! get out of the way!"

amity didn't say anything and continues to glare at her.

odalia's eyes twitches at the lack of movement "didn't you hear me?! i said-"

but, amity cuts her off with her roar. "you aren't gonna hurt luz or eda, as along as i'm here." she growls as she lowers herself, getting herself ready to pounce at her mother.

"luz, get out of the way. this between me and belos." eda growls as she growls at the name. "this is between no one. didn't you say that the isles is where everyone is in peace, as one?"

eda's softly gasps, she looks over to amity whom is still staring down at her mother.

"look around. what differences can you see?" luz motions at the outsider lions whom slowly stood straight, lilith and the others looked each other before looking at their partners.

"i think.. when i become queen, i want us. all of us, to be as one in the isles. no boiling isles, i want this land to be equal like before." luz said, her eyes shining in hope as the clouds parts letting the morning sun come down onto the land.

eda looks up to the sky, a soft smile comes into her lips. "you're alright, kid." luz smiles, she leans into eda, hugging her. amity turns around, seeing the two have their tender moment.

but someone has to always ruin it. "what are you fools doing?! attack, in the name of the emperor!" odalia yells. the lions and lionesses started muttering as they look at each other.

and they did nothing as command.

amity looks at her mother "it's over, odalia."

odalia huffed "if it wasn't from your incompetence. we would have won!" then she charged at amity, pushing her towards the edge as the fires are still on.

amity grunts, she tried to stop and claw her mother but she slipped and hangs over the cliff side. the lioness claws the cliff side tightly, not want to fall to her death.

"amity!!" luz ran toward odalia, she swiftly turns around to claws luz's cheek. a scar appearing, it runs up to her cheek and down to her jaw.

luz hissed, but she shook it off as odalia continues attack her. the brown lioness dodged the other's claws, she manages to claw but that didn't stop odalia.

luz head butts odalia but was smacked to the side. she walks back to her hanging daughter who's struggling to lift herself up as there's no land to support her feet.

"this scene looks familiar." odalia hums. then she dug her claws onto amity's paws making her roar in pain, she slowly leans down to amity's ear before whispering;

"long live the emperor."

"i think not!" eda bits odalia's tail, pulling her back. luz immediately grabs amity in time before she slips, she pulls the lioness up as she grunts in effort.

as amity's head is close up to top, luz bit her by the scruff to pull the rest of her up. they sighed in relief but watched as two lioness started circling each other, as they wait for the other to attack first.

"give up, odalia. it doesn't have to end this way." eda said, giving the lioness a choice to back down. odalia scoffs "and live here only to be soften like you did to my daughter? no thanks."

then she raised her claw, plotting to claw eda's eyes out but, all of sudden. lilith collided into odalia, she started pushing her towards the edge as the other lioness is screeching in confusion.

as odalia got pushed off the edge, she gripped onto the cliff side like amity did. "what the hell, lilith?!" she screamed.

lilith looked down at odalia with an expressionless face. she, then, slammed her clawed paws onto odalia's making her wince.

"see you in hell." then she pulled her claws off odalia, making her lose her grip and fall into the fire.

amity watches her mother burn, she looks away feeling a sense of guilt and relief that her monster of a mother is gone. luz leaned her head onto amity's shoulder, comforting her lover.

eda looked at her sister who isn't looking at her in the eye. "i had that." eda said, trying to lighten the tension.

"edalyn, i'm so sorry." lilith said, her voice cracking. "i'm so sorry for calling you immature and indecisive, and yet here i am."

"i'm-" but eda cuts her off, she hugs her sister after for so long. she finally hugs her beloved sister.

"shut you, you talk too much." eda lightly sniffs. tears started to fall down lilith's cheeks, she hugs back.

everyone let's the sisters have their huggings, they looked at belos who's raggedly breathing as he leans against the wall.

luz and amity walks up to him. "today is only a milestone for a better plan for me to purge this land and-"

"no." luz stops him. "your reign ends now belos. your crimes you've committed in this land is irredeemable and you shall face great judgement."

belos glares at the lioness "by who's authority."

"mine's, the queen and my future queen."

amity's eyes widens as she never heard this kind of tone from luz and her cheeks lightly heat up as luz said 'my future queen'.

"well, look at you. taking the queen role so early." eda said as she walks up the two, luz clear throat "sorry." but eda shook her head.

"no no, you're right about that clump of wrinkles. owlbert, hooty, please take the old man to the special room." the two brown lions nods, they started dragging belos down the pride rock and to the 'special room'.

it's a cave that has bars. a jail filled with cobwebs and rodents as it's never been really used much.

the lions from the boiling isles started going down as the fire dissipates, leaving a burns weeds. eda slightly limps towards the front, looking at everyone below.

"today, we are no longer divided! today, we live as one! and today, you are welcome and homed in the isles!" eda declares, everyone cheers as they howl or roar.

luz smiles at that, eda looks over shoulder. she ushered the three pair to come up front, luz, willow and gus looked at each other with surprise before walking up to the front.

they looked at everyone, luz looks up at the clear sky, the dark clouds nowhere to be seen with the sun shining down at them.

then amity lets out a roar, she looks at luz as if silently taunting her 'bet you can't do better than that'. luz accepted the challenge.

she roared, matching her lover's who has a cocky smirk. willow roared, boscha followed suit as gus and matt roared in unison.

the lions and lionesses below did an uproar.

luz nuzzles her head onto amity's, a purr came out of amity's throat as she rubbed the brown lioness' head with her chin.

"what do you guys say for one last hunt?" willow asked, luz looked at her lover with a grin. "let's do it!" gus said as jumped up.

"then, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading my first book! thank you for the kind comments and thank you for the kudos you guys gave! it means alot!!
> 
> i'm sorry if you've seen my grammatical errors and had to bare with my mediocre writing.
> 
> but i still have alot in store though! so keep a lookout for any updates for a new book!


End file.
